The Gift
by Yukino1
Summary: Bulma works her genius and creates a surprise for Vegeta. But will her creation lead to unexpected yet desired consequences?
1. Chapter 1: Caught!

Chapter One: Caught!  
  
The compound shook and a resounding and deafening roar shattered the still and calm air, small flecks of dust filtered slowly back to the ground. Sweat rolled off his brow and slid down the side of his face, his muscles screamed in protest at the intense gravity level pressing down on his lean firm body. Another powerful yell could be heard as he drew upon every fiber of his body, straining, pushing, to reach that higher level. He was going to be the best, defeat Kakkarot and get off this pathetic planet. He could feel the power, the energy, swirling around him, and he welcomed the change. His eyes flickered a bright aqua blue for the briefest of moments. Just before he could reach his peak, he felt himself lose concentration, and the surge of power dissipated just as quickly as it had came.  
  
"Shit!" Vegeta hissed, as his body caved under the immense gravity and sent him crashing to his knees on the floor. He had been so close. So close!  
  
Snarling in defeated rage he blasted one of the hovering simulator bots into oblivion. Damnit!!! Climbing slowly to his feet with minor difficulty Vegeta slammed his fist into the control panel, cutting off the gravity increase. DAMNIT!!  
  
Bulma eyed the Gravity Room from her kitchen window; she had emerged from her lab only moments before, determined to see how much damage the arrogant prince had done now. Rolling her eyes she strode away from the window and headed back in the direction of her lab, she halted at the door and turned around, she needed a damned sample from him and she wasn't quite sure how the hell she was going to get it.  
  
Covered in a slick sheen of sweat, Vegeta swung a towel over his shoulders and shoved the door open on the GR. He'd just have to increase his training time. Clad only in a pair of spandex shorts and sneakers he stepped out of the machine and onto the ground of the Capsule Corp Compound. A black scowl darkened his features as he stomped through the back door of the main house. He looked around glaring, ready and willing to start a fight with the source of his greatest annoyance but found to his slight disappointment she was nowhere to be seen. He stopped and looked up the stairs, he could feel that weak pathetic woman's ki, and it was coming from...Vegeta's headed up the stairs eyes narrowing, face getting darker. The woman's ki was emanating from his room!  
  
Ok Bulma, if you were a saiyajin, where would you leave any hair molecules. She was more than certain the cocky prince didn't own a brush and her trip over to his bare dresser top proved her assumption correct. Ok then, shower maybe. She walked over to the adjoining bathroom door, connected to his room and looked in, nothing. Well damn! You'd think there'd be some piece of hair somewhere! Bulma was staring at his bed as she thought, then blinked and rolled her eyes, muttering, "Duh Bulma, and you're supposed to be a genius." Walking quickly over to it, she jerked back the covers and knelt on his bed, head down, searching the pillows for a strand of the Dark Prince's Hair. She was so busy with her search that she didn't hear Vegeta slip up behind her into the room. "AHA! Found one!" Bulma shot up triumphantly, holding the hair between her thumb and forefinger.  
  
"WOMAN! What the HELL are you doing!" Vegeta's voice caused Bulma to start violently. Shoving the strand of hair into her pocket she whipped around to give a hasty retort and her mouth dropped open. Her gaze followed his sweaty body; over his bare chest, down to his lean spandex covered hips and thighs, to his well-muscled legs and back up again.  
  
Smirking Vegeta crossed his arms in front of him. "Enjoying the view woman. Just couldn't wait to get into my bed eh."  
  
Bulma blushed to the roots of her aqua hair. Damn him!  
  
"Don't make me laugh jackass. You couldn't have me if you tried!" she huffed and pushed her way past him and out of the room. As she passed Vegeta leaned over and whispered, "I wouldn't be so sure of that one, I'd make you scream."  
  
Bulma swallowed hard and quickly high tailed it for the door; she needed to get as far away from him as possible. She could hear Vegeta's mocking laughter as she hurried down the hall and the stairs into her lab, slamming the door shut behind her, making sure it was securely locked.  
1. 


	2. Chapter 2: And She Makes A Surprise

1. Chapter 2: And She Makes A Surprise  
  
She'd spent the better part of a week down in her lab, tinkering with her latest project. She hadn't even realized how much time had gone by until a sharp bang on her lab door jolted her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Woman! What the hell have you been doing down there! I DEMAND FOOD!" Vegeta's angry voice cut through the steel enforced door.  
  
"Go make your own damned food you royal pain in my ass!!" she shot back.  
  
She went back to adjusting a few more molecular structure sequences into her machine when the door was ripped off its hinges and thrown to the side. Bulma had just re-created a second bean identical to her original and was looking it over when the door was thrown to the ground across the room.  
  
"Vegeta!" she yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing!!"  
  
"You will never, ever, deny me entrance to a room woman," he snarled at her.  
  
"Get out you dick!" Bulma pointed a finger to the crumbled entryway to her lab where her door used to be. "No," Vegeta wandered over to her and grabbed her wrist, jerking the replicated bean from her grasp, "What do we have here woman?"  
  
"None of your damned business! Now give it back!" Bulma tried to grab the bean from the princes' grasp.  
  
"I think not, this is what you've been working on instead of feeding me?" Vegeta popped the bean into his mouth and swallowed.  
  
Bulma's mouth quirked up at the corner, men were so stupid. She had gotten him to eat the bean without even having to slip it into his food. She feigned a look of anger and jerked her hand from his grasp, she quickly turned her back on him so he couldn't see her tiny smile. She was sure he would like the surprise, she only hoped that it would provide him with the strength and power he so desperately strove for each day. All that as left to do was to see if her ingenious little invention would work.  
  
"Go to hell!" she stomped past him and up the stairs to her room where she broke out into a huge grin. 


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises and Pleasures

Chapter 3: Surprises and Pleasures  
  
Vegeta tossed in his sleep, eyes closed, frowning, sweat breaking out on his brow. He was dreaming, he knew he had to be, there was no other explanation. The prince lay writhing and naked between his sheets as a sharp pain ripped through his lower back, causing him to groan. Bone cracked and formed around a soft patch of fur just above his ass, below the small of his back. Vegeta growled and tossed his body violently in his bed, trying to escape the feeling of pain, he wasn't accustomed to this. In his dream, he was laying somewhere, somewhere dark, and it felt like someone was raking nails over the most sensitive area of his body, the place where his tail had once resided. Growling he shot his hands down in the darkness and touched something soft, he clenched his fingers into its masses and jerked the thing up so he could see it. He would kill the creature that caused him such sharp pain. Through the haze of blackness that enveloped him he made out the soft features of the woman, her eyes half closed and her lips slightly parted in the most seductive manner. Vegeta, the vision whispered, pressing against him, moving her hands down to stroke and fondle the soft brown fur of his tail, causing him to go rock hard instantly. Wait..his TAIL!  
  
Vegeta shot up in his bed, panting, sweat dripping down his body, the pain on his tail spot having subsided. He shook his head wryly and cursed another part of his anatomy that was throbbing, stupid woman, invading his peace, his rest. Something began twitching beside him in a soothing, rhythmic manner. His eyes shot wide open as he saw the furry brown appendage flicking lazily side to side beside him. It hadn't been all a dream! Reaching out he grabbed his tail and squeezed, the sharp shot of pain that lanced through him confirmed that it was indeed real. What the hell!! How was this possible!!! Shooting out of bed, pausing only to wrap his sheet around his blatant arousal, Vegeta moved swiftly and silently down the hall and pushed the door to the woman's room open, catching the faint sounds coming from her throat.  
  
Bulma lay awake and shivering, clenching her teeth, tightening her arms around herself, desperately trying to wish the pain away. Damnit! She hadn't expected the stupid pills to cause this much pain! She writhed and thrashed on her bed, moaning as ripple after ripple of hot searing pain lanced through her lower back. She bit her lip to keep from gasping, then heard the soft creak of her door opening. Busted.  
  
Vegeta stalked over to the woman, feeling a tightening in his heart at having heard her previous muffled cries. Taking a deep breath he jerked the covers off her and grabbed her wrist, hauling her up off the bed and shaking her. "You did this! HOW!!" He flicked his tail up for her to see, letting it twitch lazily.  
  
Bulma jerked and struggled in his tight grasp. "Let go you jerk!!!" she hissed.  
  
Her free hand snaked out and she cracked her palm across his cheek leaving a bright searing red imprint. The room went dead silent as Vegeta narrowed his eyes, his features twisting into black rage.  
  
"You'll pay for that woman," he breathed through clenched teeth and chucked her back onto her bed, towering over her.  
  
Vegeta raked his gaze up and down her body as she lay stretched out before him, the tiny nightshirt she wore, hiked even higher up on her white thighs, growling in rage, her tail swishing beside her violently. He felt himself getting harder. HER TAIL!! Vegeta blinked in utter shock and reached out faster than the blink of an eye, closing his fingers tightly around the thing and jerking hard.  
  
Bulma cried out in pain and tensed her whole body, that bastard!!! She hissed in air through her clenched teeth and lay glaring up at him.  
  
"How.." Vegeta loosened his grip, yet not letting go of her new appendage. Inspecting it closely, he discovered that it only differed from a true saiyajins tail due to the fact that it was a soft blue, the color of her hair.  
  
"DNA molecules.I used..a piece of your hair to get the pattern.and make.the bean that you ate..." she tried to explain, finally starting to get her breath back to normal as the pain subsided, only to have him tighten his grip again fiercely.  
  
"Why." He didn't ask so much as demand her answer.  
  
"I wanted you...to.have the power, that you..kept trying to get..thought..it'd help." she bit out, cringing.  
  
Vegeta blinked in utter shock, she had done this for him, all for him. He looked down at the soft fur in his hand and smirked slowly, evilly. He knew how a saiyajin tail worked better than anyone did. He loosened his grip and started moving his fingers over the fur, rubbing it, working his way to the end and back up again.  
  
Bulma made a sound low in her throat and her whole body arched. Vegeta smirked again and arched a brow. The woman did a damn fine job duplicating a saiyajin tail; he'd give her that much, right down to the sensitivity. She opened her eyes and she stared at him, unconsciously licking her lips. Vegeta's eyes locked onto the movement of her tongue wetting her lips and he growled lightly.  
  
"Why do you have one," he tugged gently on her new appendage.  
  
"Was.curious."  
  
Bulma blinked and looked down shocked when she felt Vegeta's own tail wrap itself around her upper thigh. Reaching down she stroked her fingers over the smoothness of the short fur. Vegeta's whole body jerked and shuddered, his hands clenched into fists and he gritted his teeth. Bulma stared at him, curious at his reaction, and worked her fingers up and down his tail slowly.  
  
"Woman." he hissed, his voice catching on a groan, "Don't start something.that you..can't finish."  
  
Smirking Bulma now realized how she could get the better of her moody prince. She would use this to her advantage, she grinned wickedly and rubbed the end of his tail, thrilling at his reaction and then pulled away.  
  
Standing up she moved her mouth by his ear and purred out in a low husky voice, "I'd make you scream." She tossed his own words back at him and then strode past, tail flicking seductively behind her as she left the room and headed down the stairs. 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

I hit a mental block! GAAAAH!!! sorry minna! *hides from the wrath of her avid readers, if in fact she has any * I promise I'll come up with a chapter four soon...but in the meantime....*grins* I was inspired and wrote down a chapter 5! DUN DUN DUN!!! So go ahead and read that, and check back in a few to see if I have gotten chapter four up yet....it shouldn't take me to long right....* runs from the fans holding mallets and sticks with sharp pointy objects on them * 


	5. Chapter 5: Payback’s A Bitch

Payback's A Bitch  
  
He could feel the soft ki of the woman and smirked. He could delay his training for a few minutes, enough to go find a snack and tease her. Vegeta worked his way into the kitchen and rustled up the perfect ingredients to make himself a large sandwich. Bulma was siting across the table from him when he finally sat down, his plate heaped with food.  
  
Bulma shot him a deadly look and the fur on her tail started to bristle. "What are you looking at jerk." She sniffed.  
  
"Your ugly face bitch. It amazes me." He said coldly.  
  
"Next time your Royal Pain In My Ass walks into the room I'll be sure to put a paper bag over my head." She snapped rolling her eyes.  
  
"Only when I come in? You should do it all the time." He sneered. "You're hideous."  
  
Bulma's eyes shot icy daggers at him, a look cold enough to freeze stone. "You're gonna regret that monkey." She hissed.  
  
"Do whatever you like woman." Vegeta finished off his sandwich. "You and what you do aren't any of my concern." He licked some leftover sauce off his fingers.  
  
Bulma watched the movement closely, momentarily forgetting her anger. * I could find myself falling for him if I don't watch it *  
  
"See something you want woman." Vegeta pulled his fingers away from his mouth and slowly slid his tongue out, wetting his lips.  
  
Bulma's face turned crimson with embarrassment. * Damn Him! *  
  
Vegeta let his gaze slide over the woman's body for effect. Leaning back in his seat, he put his arms up behind him on the backboard of the bench, making certain to subtly flex the muscles in his chest, which could be seen through his open shit front, and then the muscles in arms.  
  
Bulma gaped at him as she watched his lean body, the corded muscles rippling under his skin. Her face colored an even brighter red.  
  
Pushing up from his seat, Vegeta placed his palms on the tabled and leant forward over it, his face inches from hers. His mouth, which her gaze was locked on, a breath away from her own. "Well." His breath moved against her skin, softly stirring her hair.  
  
"Well." She whispered back, all focus centered on his mouth. Expecting him to kiss her, Bulma's lips parted slightly.  
  
"I don't want you bitch." Vegeta laughed in her stunned face, turned and sauntered away, heading back to the Gravity Room and his training.  
  
"I'll get you for that you jackass!" She yelled at his back as he walked out the door, half in lusty embarrassment, the other in pure rage.  
  
************************************  
  
Bulma was still snapping and bristling with rage an hour later as she plotted out the best course for her revenge. * Call her hideous would he! Try and torment her with his sexy body would he! HA! * She'd be damned if she'd let the Prince of all Jackasses' get the better of her!  
  
Tossing her whole wardrobe onto the floor she scowled darkly. There had to be something here! She quickly rooted through her entire closet wardrobe, then made quick work of all the drawers.  
  
"Aha!" Bulma cheered. She'd found her coveted prize. Holding the beautiful white creation up in front of her body Bulma grinned. Oh she was going to make him pay for his remarks and this was the perfect way. She'd just have to make an adjustment for her newest appendage. Flicking her tail around behind her she snickered to herself. * The best ensemble with the best side affect. When it got wet it managed to go completely see through *  
  
* I'm doing this for my benefit * She tried to convince herself. * Not Vegeta, I'm doing this to knock that proud Saiyain down a peg or 6. He thinks he's so great! I'll teach him!*  
  
With that being decided, Bulma set to work on creating a space in the bottom of her attire that would accommodate her beautiful new tail. She couldn't wait to see the look on that jerk's face. Oh he was in for it now!  
  
************************************  
  
Vegeta raised himself up into the air in a perfect handstand. At 800g his one handed push-ups were extremely rewarding. He paused for a moment, hesitating. He could have sworn he felt that damned woman's low ki. It was her, he could feel it, he scowled. Her low energy should have blended in with everyone else's on this accursed planet, especially those who were close by, yet she stood out like a beacon to him. Shaking his head he hmmphed and went back to his workout, he had only 400 more push-ups to go before he would switch to his other hand.  
  
************************************  
  
Bulma had dragged her lawn chair closer to the side of her large pool, making sure that she was in perfect view of the GR. She was breathing fairly heavily by the time she was done and she took a few deep breaths. She couldn't hear him but she knew that Vegeta was still in there, getting stronger by the minute.  
  
She decided to take a quick peek in, to see if the 'Royal Pain' was almost done. Vegeta was down to his final 30 push-ups. Bulma knew he'd be done soon and she had to get into place but she watched him a moment longer, admiring the way his muscles rippled and bunched each time he pushed himself up. Her gaze dropped down to his ass.  
  
Vegeta could still feel her tiny ki and smirked to himself, he knew the woman was watching him. * She's up to something * He thought. Turning he saw her face peeking in at him through one of the small windows. Flashing her a nasty smirk he flexed the muscles in his ass.  
  
Bulma turned a bright pink and pulled away, hastening back to her strategically placed sun chair and plopped down. * Damn him! He knew I was there! That I was watching him! *  
  
She knew he'd be out soon to go for a snack. Bulma's lips quirked up in an evil little grin. She adjusted the tiny top that barely covered her chest and stretched herself out on her chair, lowering her sunglasses down over her eyes. Glancing over she did a quick double take to make sure that her tanning lotion was within quick grabbing distance. * Oh yes * She thought. * You're gonna be sorry now Vegeta, because this payback's gonna be a bitch * 


	6. Chapter 6: Let the Game's Begin!

Chapter 6: Let the Game's Begin  
  
Vegeta waited as the doors to his GR hissed and steamed, opening for him. Stepping out he took a deep breath of freash air, toweling the slick sheen of sweat off his body and tossing his towel over his shoulders. He scowled blackly as he started for the Capsule Corp main house, he wanted to know what the stupid woman had been up to when she had stood outside the GR peeking at him. Vegeta decided that'd he'd get something to eat, then he'd go and find out just what the hell the annoying woman had planned. He grinned in slight anticipation. Arguing with her could almost be considered one of his favorite pastimes. He just about laughed as he remembered how red and crinkled her face had been the last time he'd gotten her angry. Vegeta shook his head in wry mirth and glanced up. He inhaled a sudden sharp breath and almost halted his approach. He saw the woman lying there in her chair, her body barely covered with the tiniest bit of white cloth.  
  
Bulma had been watching him from behind her sunglasses. Pulling them off she placed them on the top of her head as she let her gaze roam Vegeta's entire body. She eyes him up and down like a cat getting cream, her tongue darting out to moisten her bottom lip.  
  
"Are you finished for today?" She asked.  
  
Smirking coyly Bulma stood up and stretched, arching her back, causing her breasts to push foreward slightly. Trying not to laugh as she heard his grunted reply.  
  
Vegeta stared at her for a moment, letting his eyes run over her body, from her breasts down to her perfect sea blue tail. He wanted to touch it, to reach out and run his fingers over the soft silky textrue. His eyes shot back up as he watched the cloth covering her chest pull tight as she arched her back. He could feel the desire building up inside him. NO! He would NOT want that woman!! Vegeta quickly averted his eyes, trying to control the lust that was welling up inside him. He blinked, realizing Bulma had been speaking to him.  
  
"What?!" He snarled, annoyed at her for distracting him like this.  
  
Bulma laughed to herself and moved back towards her chair.  
  
"Something the matter Vegeta?" She asked innocently, letting her tail swing behind her in a seductive rhythm.  
  
"You seem a bit...unfocused." Her lips twitched and she let her tail wrap around her thigh, sliding it along her skin.  
  
Vegeta scowled at her, " I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Shrugging Bulma sank back down in to her chair. She could feel his intense gaze on her and she tilted her head to look up at him. She had to bite her own lip to keep from groaning as a sudden rush of heat pooled between her legs. Easy Bulma, she cautioned herself. Don't spring your own trap on yourself.  
  
"Vegeta..." She breathed out huskily.  
  
Vegeta was still staring at her intently, "What?"  
  
Bulma pointed to the small bottle by his feet, "Could you put that lotion on me?"  
  
"Why don't you do it yourself bitch." he snapped.  
  
Bulma felt her ire rise and had to push it back down. Gritting her teeth, holding back her urge to yell what a jerk he was right in his face she flipped onto her stomache in her chair and, reaching behind her, slowly undid the tiny strings that held her top in place.  
  
"Because I can't reach." she purred out, in a sweet voice.  
  
Vegeta's eyes were locked on her milky skin. This was a perfect opportunity for him to have a chance to touch her. His mind reeled, protesting that thought. He couldn't possibly be looking for a reason to be close to her! Bulma cleared her throat, interuppting his train of thought.  
  
"You gonna do it or what?" She yawned, a bit impatient and annoyed. How was her beautifully mastered plan supposed to work if he said no and just left!  
  
Vegeta knew he shouldn't, he hated her! She was just a stupid, weak, ugly onna, completely unworthy of his valuable time. Bending slightly he reached down and picked up the lotion bottle, stepping silently up next to the side of her chair. Smirking wickedly he leant down, mouth by her ear and whispered, "Where do you want it woman?"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened in shock, her face flushing a bright pink as she turned her head to look over at him.  
  
"VEGETA!!" Bulma blushed harder.  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to say something then snapped it closed when he felt it. Bulma had let her tail snake out and wrap around his wrist.  
  
"What are you doing?" He hissed.  
  
"Why Vegeta, whatever do you mean?" She smirked coyly, turning her body around to face him, clutching her top to her chest.  
  
Bulma was now currently in the process of letting her tail glide up and down his arm. He seemed almost mezmorized by the motions that it was making. He nearly jumped when he felt the soft fur on his waist. His thoughts had become a large broken mass, the little minx had worked her tail around his waist. She was letting it toy with the top of his training shorts, slipping it an inch down below band behind him. She grinned impishly when she saw him looking at her. He was getting hard and she knew he knew she could tell. Bulma let her hands tease the naked skin of his chest, sliding them up and down.  
  
"Woman." He grunted in surprised pleasure as she let her tail slide around to the front and flicked it over his bulge, letting it rub him slowly.  
  
"Hmmm..." Bulma continued to let her tail work over him. Her eyes sparkled as she watched the look on his face.  
  
Vegeta growled, his pride rising up. She was in too much control. It should be the other way around. He was finding it incredibly difficult to concentrate. He tried to pull free from her tail but she quickly leaned foreward, pressing her breasts against his chest.  
  
"Vegeta..." She purred low by his ear. "Do you want me." Bulma's voice dropped to a near whisper. "To be inside me."  
  
A low sound partway between a growl and a moan emitted from his throat. "Yes."  
  
"Well...." Bulma ran a finger slowly down the front of his chest, rubbing it just about the top of his shorts. "I don't want you!"  
  
Laughing Bulma stood up, tying her top back into place, crossing her arms in front of her chest, her tail wrapping subconciously around her hips. She turned and walked away from him, a pleased smirk gracing her lips, her head held high.  
  
Vegeta sat there, utterly shocked, for a moment he could have sworn that she was more Saiyajin than human. He shook his head and growled. She was just a weak bitch. How DARE she do this to him! His pride was screaming at him for gratification. She had started something that he sure as hell doubted she was prepared to finish. Standing up he stalked towards the Capsule Corp house, it was on now, and he had a plan.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Gomen Mz D. I didn't mean to steal your title. In fact I'm more than positive I had it labeled something slightly different. One of my friends went in my account while i was away from my comp the other day and changed it. Then we both couldn't remember what the original title had been before! ^^;; lol So it got this title for now. I'll be changing it later i think so don't worry. And as for chap. 4, well...it's almost done.  
  
* gives Tick Tock Man the death look * oh you so know it was you!  
  
And thanks to everyone else who's given me such great reviews! Sorry this took so long to get up!!! =^.^= 


End file.
